The first Encounter
by Cupcakes of love
Summary: Tigress and Tai lung went out to eat. They have found Po and hired him as a cook. Oogway felt a threat from his past.
1. A Panda in the village

The first Encounter

Chapter 1

A Panda in the village

It was a beautiful morning in the Valley of Peace. Tai lung was just in the training hall along with his master. The Furious Five were just in the kitchen.

"Well done Tai lung , I hope you'll still be the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said. "Yes Master," said Tai lung as he walked out of the practice hall. "I'll never be the Dragon Warrior..." he mumbled around. "Master Oogway said no ..."

"Hey big brother, what's the matter?" Tigress asked, worried. "Oh, nothing little sister" Tai lung replied. Tigress walked closer to him. "Come, we go to the village because there is a shop where there is a great noodle soup" Tigress said smiling. Tai lung nodded and together they go down into the village.

"Po finally bring the soup to the table 12!" bleated Mr. Ping rum. "Yes, Dad," replied Po. Meanwhile reached Tigress and Tai lung the store. "Wow a panda" marveled Tai lung. They sat down at the empty table. Po could not believe it. "Master Tigress and Master Tai lung eat here a noodle soup .. Awesome!" Po whispered then he went to them. "So what you want to order the Master?" he asked politely. "We both want the noodle soup." Tigress said back with participating smile. Po went into the kitchen and came back with two noodle soups. "Here you are," he said. Tai lung and Tigress were amazed.

"This is delicious!" said Tai lung. "Yes, it tastes much better than the Jade Palace." Tigress said. Po was glad that the 2 Master likes his soup. "Are you happy to work as a cook at the Jade Palace?" asked Tai lung. "This is a great idea. Please cook for us then learn the rest Masters know " Tigress said excitedly. "What .. the remaining masters. Awesome rest of the Furious Five, Master Oogway and Master Shifu. I'll say twice AWESOME , of course I'm coming!" Po said enthusiastically.

"Po I permit you" smiled at his son. "Thanks, Dad, I'm going off at once and pack my things." Po said, disappearing behind the counter. Mr. Ping went back to the kitchen and was happy for his son. "That's my boy," he whispered softly.  
When Po came, they went to the stairs where it was going up to the Jade Palace. "And the steps we have to run?" asked Po. "Yes, but you get used to it," said Tigress.

At the top Po was out of breath. "But you were the many steps ," he huffed around. "So Panda the Jade Palace because we are the other are determined in the training hall." said Tai lung. "You can call me Po" Po said. "Are you willing to get to know the other masters?" Tigress said something excitedly. "Yes," said Po.

They opened the door and saw the Furious Five. Po could not believe it. He was at the Jade Palace in the training hall with the Furious Five! "Awesome." cried Po into the hall. "Tigress when you brought us," said Viper while the other standing next to her. "This is the new cook Po." Tigress said. The four look at each other. "Know Master Shifu already?" Crane asked, somewhat uncertain. "No, but we will say it is" said Tai lung.

They went to the Hall of Heroes, there were Master Shifu and Master Oogway. "Ah, the Furious Five and Tai lung as I see you've brought along a beginner." Oogway said quietly. "What makes this Panda here?" Shifu said. "Master, we have decided that this panda is our new chef." Tigress said something fearful. "His soup tastes good. Masters that they have to try." said Tai lung. "That's a nice idea he can stay." Oogway said. "What? A stranger to cook for us but Master Oogway what if he is an enemy." whispered Shifu to his Master. But Oogway smiles at him kindly and went to Po. "You are welcome Panda. May I know your name?" asked Oogway. "My name is Po." Po said.  
In the evening they were all in the kitchen except Master Shifu and Master Oogway. "I tell you the soup will love her." Po said as he distributed the soup. Everyone was amazed. "Unbelievable," said Viper. "This is really good!" Mantis said. "I wish I had a bigger stomach," said Monkey. Everyone praised Po, but nobody knew the danger that will come.

On peach tree were the two masters. Oogway knew what evil will come. "Master is something wrong?" Shifu asked, slightly worried. "He will come again," he said softly. Shifu heard it anyway. "Who will come again?" he asked, slightly confused. Oogway looked at Shifu and Shifu could see his master's scared. "Kuishi ...". As he said this was suddenly a lightning flowed out of the sky. "Master who is Kuishi?" Shifu asked. "Shifu, Kuishi is the valley and every master of kung fu can kill., The Dragon Warrior is Po please teach him Kung Fu. He is our only hope." Oogway said before is at the end of the peach tree. "What? The Panda? But Master why not Tai lung?" Shifu said, a little disappointed. "Shifu have trust." Oogway said. Suddenly all the petals from the peach tree came to Master Oogway. "Master what is happening here? What is me not alone " Shifu said desperately. "Have faith." Those were the last words of Master Oogways. Shifu stood alone at the peach tree before he went he lifted up the staff of his master.

In the kitchen, no one noticed the master Oogway died. They were in the thoughts of Po's delicious soup. Then came Master Shifu purely and said that it is time to go to their rooms. "What now?" Po said. "Yes, Panda by this time you go to your room" Shifu said, a little annoyed. He could not believe that the Panda was the Dragon Warrior.

When his students and Po were in their rooms, he again went through Barracks up to his room. He lay down in his bed and curled up. "I'll tell my students later the Master Oogway is dead ... and that the panda is the dragon warrior." Shifu thought and fell asleep.  
Tigress and Tai lung have noticed that something is wrong. "What Baba has only had?" Tigress thought. "I hope everything is okay." Tai lung thought.

* * *

I hope I disappoint anyone with his favorite characters. This is my second story and I admit that I do a better job than the old. The next chapter is coming soon. Have when they wish they could say it like me. =)


	2. The Dragon Warrior

Chapter 2

The Dragon Warrior

The next Morning Tigress and Tai lung were already awake. "I wonder what Master Shifu had yesterday." Tigress asked. "Well whatever it was, it did not like him." Tai lung said . Then came Master Shifu. "Good morning." Shifu said quietly. Tigress and Tai lung looked at himself and wondered the same thing. What was wrong with him? What happened? They waited together on the Gong.

Gong!

Then the rest came out of their rooms assailed, all but one. Shifu sighed. "Wake up of the panda, I have bad news for you." When they wake up Po, they went into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" asked Po. "Soup!" said the six warriors good mood. While waiting for their food, Shifu told Oogway's story. "That's terrible." Tai lung said sadly. "I'm sorry Master." Tigress said. "No, it was the time for Oogway to go's .Nothing we can do about it and there's something else." Shifu said. Everyone was excited to see what he will say. "It is time to welcome the Dragon Warrior."

Tai lung thought that he will become the Dragon Warrior, finally he has trained long. "The Dragon Warrior is ... is the panda!" Shifu said, slightly disappointed. "WHAT?" Everyone was shocked how could a Panda Dragon Warrior be. "But why Po Master?" Tai lung asked shocked. "Tai lung I do not know. Master Oogway has said so, but before I could ask him ... he was of us." Shifu said, "You are Discharged." With that he went out of the kitchen.

Silence was in the kitchen. Po could not take it anymore. "AWESOME I am the Dragon ..." but it has equal stopped again when he seen from the other facial expressions. "Congratulations Po." Viper said. "Well if it Master Oogway has said we can ill say no." Crane said. Tai lung sighed. "Fate has brought us the Dragon Warrior." He bowed to Po and left the kitchen. Tigress did afterwards but was stopped by Monkey. "He'll make it alone already." he said to Tigress.

"How could Po the Dragon Warrior. Master Oogway ... Why? Why did you choose him," said Tai lung. He went in search of Master Shifu, but he could not find him. But then, Tai lung has seen him. He was at the peach tree.

Shifu noticed Tai lung. "Tai lung I do not know myself why Master Oogway did not choose you." Tai lung was first surprised that his master heard him, but then he wants to know what happened last night. Shifu told him the story again and he could not believe it. Why? That was the only thing he could think as he embarks on the path of the barracks.

Meanwhile in the forest

"So the old turtle died before he saw me." Kuishi said. "Well, his student and said so, the new Grand Master still there, because I can kill." A sinister laugh goes over the lip of Kuishi. He was so fixated to kill Shifu and his students that he did not think the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu's students were all in their rooms, except for Tai lung. As Shifu again runs through the barracks he is considering whether he should call his students. "Students!" Once the Shifu said all students are out there. "Time for training. They come with Po" Shifu said and everyone followed him to the training hall. Once there, they heard Tai lung train. Each made his special training.

"Panda come with me." Shifu said. Po followed Shifu out. "Panda they try to attack me." Shifu said with a smile. "If they so wish Master" said Po.

He ran off to Shifu and attacked him, but Shifu had evaded quickly. "Concentration Panda!" Po has tried everything he can to Shifu has stopped him. "You do not concentrate you! Try it again but this time with it," Shifu gave him a staff to Po caught it and looked at Shifu. "Okey concentrate" thought Po. This time he tried to attack from behind Shifu. He has already tried beaten 10 minutes.  
"You make it Po." Viper said. The Furious Five and Tai lung looked at how Po is beaten by her master.

"For starters, it's a good performance panda. Be quick and remember your beats" Shifu told him. Po seize the moment where he's talking with the staff and scurried through under his legs. Shifu fell. The other warriors were shocked, until now, no Shifu has struck to the ground.  
Shifu stood up again and Po just thought it would be the end, but to his surprise Shifu smiled. "Well done Po." In each of the mouth remained open. He does not kill the panda ... He is happy? "If the enemy is always deflected attack, that you distribute an advantage. Since your Dismissed" Shifu said and walked away.

"That was great Po." Crane praised him. "No one could defeat Master Shifu that." Tigress said, surprised. "I thought that you have to die now." Monkey said, laughing.

In the evening, everyone was in their rooms, or? Tai lung was on the roof and looked at the sky and wondered why he still is not the Dragon Warrior. Tigress noticed that he was on the roof and kept him company. "Tai lung think no more about it. It was not your destiny." Tigress said. "I know ... But I've got something much better than the Dragon Warrior." said Tai lung"And what?" Tigress asked. "My family." he said with a smile.

At the night which only Shifu awake. He was still in the Hall of Heroes and meditated. But he immediately stopped when he heard that, he immediately went into battle position. "Come on out. I know you're here." Shifu said. "And you must be the new Grand Master. A red panda?" the voice said. Shifu growled slightly. But then he saw a figure in the shadows and attacked him. The figure dodged quickly. "It is useless to fight against me Shifu." the voice said. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Shifu asked with a growl. Suddenly the figure was right in front of him and grabbed him by the neck until he has an eye contact. "I'm Kuishi. Should I be the Grand Master, before you little red panda came." Kuishi said angrily. "And people will steal my place punished." he said with a smile, which then becomes a laugh.

* * *

That was Chapter 2 I hope you liked it. If they did not like something they can tell me quietly. =)


	3. The rescue operation

Chapter 3

The rescue operation

Shifu tried to break away from Kuishis handle. He noted that his students would wake up soon. He tried to hit him with a leg kick, but Kuishi caught his leg on. "So you want to fight." Kuishi said. Kuishi pressed Shifu leg was so tight until it stopped and was bleeding. "Ahhh!" Shifu shouted in pain. "Do not mess with me." Kuishi said. He went with Shifu in the hand away. Shifu noticed that he can make a track with his blood. He hoped that his students would wake up soon before he bled to death.

Gong!

"Good morning, Master." said the 7 warriors. But then she realized that her little master is not there where it always is. "Maybe he's sick?" Viper struck before. "Or he overslept." Po said. "No, Master Shifu has never slept through" Tigress said. "Maybe we should stop to ask what's wrong with him and would rather look where he is." Tai lung said annoyed.

They all followed Tai lung to Shifu room. "Master? Are you asleep yet?" Tigress slightly opened the door and then they saw that he was not there. "His bed is clean. Maybe he has not slept at all." Viper said worriedly. They all looked in and went on a search for their master.

The 7 Warriors first went into the Hall of Heroes, but Shifu was not there. "Hey guys look times. Below is a trail of blood." Po said. "Shifu was attacked ... But where is he?" Crane said. "Let us follow the trail." Mantis said.

Deep in the forest is a cave found Kuishi. He has Shifu tied up and thrown into a corner. "I hope your students find you., It should be a fair fight." Kuishi said. Shifu growled.

"I'm hungry. Could we take a break?" Po wailed around. "We make a break only when we have found Shifu." said Tai lung. "But it still takes!" wailed Po. "Then starve" said Tigress. Po was now quiet. "Tigress what if Shifu is injured and that is his blood?" Viper asked, worried. "He's not." said Monkey.

"Well, Kuishi is asleep. I have to get out of here." Shifu thought. He tried to unleash itself, as Master Oogway has shown it, but it does not work. Shifu did not want to. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"People see times. There's a cave." Po said. "I go with Tai lung pure. Mantis remains behind when something happens we will send you out." Tigress said. All agree. Tigress first went into the cave. She saw a black leopard and in the corner was Master Shifu. "Take care of the leopard. I'm going to Shifu." Tigress whispered to her brother. Tai lung nodded. Tigress walked closer to her Master and noticed that he was wounded in the leg. Shifu did not notice the Tigress has carried him out of the cave. Tai lung wanted captivate the leopard but he woke up and cried. "Let the stupid panda here!" He grabbed at Tai lung. Mantis quickly went out of the cave and immediately the remaining warriors were there.

Tai lung was already at the end. "You can not defeat me!" Kuishi said. He knotted Viper. Mantis he has trample. Crane has he tied up. Monkey was unconscious. Now Po was there. "Give prefer to Panda." Kuishi said. "Concentration Po." Po thought. He reached Kuishi from behind, but Kuishi has entered Po into the stomach. Po saw a staff and grabbed on to it Kuishi. But Kuishi took Pos arm and threw the poor Panda against the wall. "So now the tiger and the red Panda." Kuishi said angrily.


End file.
